


Hogwarts Oneshots

by basementmixtape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Girls Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Wizarding World, experimenting, linny - Freeform, technically cousin incest, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementmixtape/pseuds/basementmixtape
Summary: Various Oneshots that all take place in the wonderful wizarding world.(Smut chapters marked with *)





	1. Draco/Harry:Freckles

There had to be a moment everything shifted. 

If there was one, Harry didn't notice it. He had always branded passion as hatred, anything that made him feel something, anything that made his stomach turn and his heartbeat climb and his cheeks warm and his palms sweaty was something he wanted no part of. Anything to do with the way he felt when he looked at Malfoy. 

He deserved this, these unfamiliar feelings pouring through him. It wasn't a crush, he only had crushes on girls, besides, liking boys wasn't an option. Not for him. Dudley called boys who liked boys faggots and kicked around the ones at his school. Harry knew exactly where this train ride would get him, this train ride back to Kings Crossing, with Malfoy sitting in the seat across from him like a pale beacon of death. Harry's death. His heart was doing something funny whenever Malfoy's grey eyes glared through him, and he felt like he was going to choke on his own tongue. 

"So, Potter," Malfoy had an ugly expression on his face, his lips twisting into a smirk. "Going home to the palace are we?" Every other car on the train had been filled, every car but theirs. They had been forced into this awkward conversation by forces out of their control. 

"Back to the Dursley's, I think you mean." Harry rolled his eyes. "Less than a palace. I'll probably have two black eyes before the week is over." Malfoy was looking at him like he had two heads. 

"Why?" Harry slouched further into his seat. 

"My cousin, Dudley, him and his little friends like to knock me around." He pushed his glasses up his nose and avoided Malfoy's eyes. "But I'm used to it, at least my aunt and uncle don't make me sleep in a cupboard anymore." His expression hardened, voice shifting to a crueller tone. "And I eat almost every day now, really it's so bloody charitable of them to do the bare minimum to keep me alive." He finally gathered the nerve to look Malfoy in the eye, ignoring the anger behind the forced calm. Focusing on the words he spat, his annoyingly posh voice doing something funny to Harry's heartbeat. 

"Well that's ridiculous, why would you stay with them at all? I'm sure your little weasel would be glad to take in another pet, just stay with him." Harry shook his head. "And in any case, they're just muggles, if you wanted to leave they couldn't stop you." 

"Don't call him a weasel." He said sharply. "I don't want Ron's family spending more money on me, it's not like they can afford another person latching onto them. I'll be fine. Why do you even care, Malfoy?" He watched the ghostly boy across from him turn red. 

"Of course I don't care, Potter. I'm just making conversation." He sniffed. "That's what civilized people do when they're forced into a situation like this, if we aren't speaking then these eight hours will seem a lot longer." 

"Whatever you say." Harry peered out the window, letting them sit in uncomfortable silence until Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

"You know, my family has a very large manor, I'm certain you could stay there if you ever need somewhere safe. I know we aren't friends, but I think even my father would agree that a group of muggles abusing the boy who lived is absolutely ridiculous." Malfoy was looking at him carefully, his grey eyes focused solely on him, trapping him in his steely gaze. Harry could feel his stomach twisting, flooding with butterflies. 

"Thanks for the offer Malfoy, but if it's you or the muggles all summer I'll gladly take them." 

"Why do you hate me so much?" The boy across from him looked suddenly fragile, though he tried to hide it behind his pompous veneer, he was a pale paper doll in a rainstorm. "I know I've been a bit of a prat, but why do you so specifically despise me?" 

Because I have the most stupid, inexplicable, reckless crush on you and I don't know what to do about it. Harry thought miserably.

"You're horrible to me, it isn't exactly a mystery. You're so fixated on blood purity-"

"Only because it gets under your skin." And Harry couldn't describe the look in Malfoy's eyes if he tried. "That's all I've ever wanted to do, since first year. I just wanted to figure out the right thing to say to make you look at me, even if it was in disgust." He sighed, hiding his face in his hands, bright red, his voice muffled when he spoke. "I'm so stupid." 

"Are you alright? Malfoy?" He looked up at him in disgust, a sneer twisting his delicate features, but it was all bravado, and it crumpled into a small frown. 

"As if you care at all, Potter." 

"Look, I don't hate you." He almost wished he hadn't spoken when Malfoy looked at him with those stupid grey eyes, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering horribly. "I just don't understand anything about you, your family, your life, every part of your world feels like a mystery, and every time I open my mouth around you I feel like an idiot." 

"The only way you'll learn anything about me is by asking, it's really not that difficult. Clearly it's not my fault you feel like an idiot, that just seems to be one of your more endearing traits." He was composed again, smirking at Harry's reddening cheeks. 

"And you wonder why I think you're a prat." 

"Bite me, Potter." Harry's eyes flashed up to his, and Malfoy's expression shifted. "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright." Harry had spent a lot of time looking at Malfoy from afar, watching his dot on the Marauders Map, staring at him from across the great hall, but he hadn't noticed, in all his years of staring, that Draco Malfoy had pale gold freckles across his pointed nose. He felt his heart stutter, and his lips move, words rushing out. 

"Can I tell you something?" Malfoy looked at him curiously, hands clasping over one knee as he leaned forward. Harry cleared his throat. "I..." He trailed off, heart twisting, the butterflies in his stomach fleeing to his throat, choking him. He felt like he could barely breathe. 

"Spit it out, Potter." With that Malfoy shoved a bit of blonde hair out of his eyes, and Harry felt his resolve weaken, then flee entirely. 

"Fuck it." He grabbed Malfoy by his tie, and pulled their lips together. It was quick, and frantic, but Harry could feel Malfoy's hands curl into fists, trapping the fabric of his shirt, he could feel his lips moving with his, and his body press closer to him. 

Harry pushed Malfoy away from him, his eyes shut tight, all he could feel now was his racing heartbeat, and his frantic breaths. He stayed that way, sitting still, terrified to open his eyes. 

He had just kissed Draco Malfoy. 

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered, finally opening his eyes. Malfoy was staring at him, grey eyes wide, cheeks bright red, hands shaking slightly. "I shouldn't have done that." 

"Is that why you've been acting odd around me?" He asked, his normally aggressive voice softer. "You fancy me?" 

"It's a recent development." Harry sighed, fixing his glasses, running a hand through his unruly hair absentmindedly. 

"How recent?" 

"I only realized it was a proper crush this year, but I think I've fancied you for longer, I just didn't realize because you're not a girl." 

"Don't let this get to your head, Potter," Malfoy looked him, his thin layer of aloofness barely disguising how flustered he was. "But I think I fancy you too." Harry smiled a little, and Malfoy smiled back. He had an overwhelmingly pretty smile. 

"I guess I should probably start calling you Draco." Harry said, grinning wolfishly when he stiffened. "Considering we've kissed, we should at least be on first name basis." 

"Will you please stay with me at the manor this summer?" Draco ignored Harry's statement entirely. "I can't bear the thought of you staying with those bloody muggles, it's ridiculous, but I can stop imagining you getting pummelled by your cousins stupid friends. It's driving me mad." 

"I have to stay with them for a few days, but I suppose you could come and get me after that." A tiny smile crossed Harry's lips, the idea of Draco Malfoy of all people sweeping in to save him was hilarious. 

"I will." Draco's grey eyes were darker, and stiff as stone. "I promise." 

 

—:—•—:—

It had been days since the train ride, and Dudley had made good on their time together. Harry had one black eye instead of two, and bruises covering his ribs, curtesy of his cousins fat fists. He was sitting in his bedroom, reading Quidditch Through the Ages, when uncle Vernon shouted for him. He sounded furious. 

"Coming!" Harry called, shoving the book under his pillow and hastily hurrying downstairs. He had to admit, he didn't expect to see Draco standing in his living room, blonde hair neat, wearing an incredibly polished suit with a green tie around his neck. 

"Potter." He said wth a stony expression. 

"Malfoy." He replied, almost out of habit. 

"I have to admit, this wasn't what I was expecting, you look very... casual." The corner of his lip twitched when he eyed Harry's plain shirt and jeans. 

"Not all of us have suits in our house colours lying around, Draco." He stiffened. 

"I didn't have this lying around, father had it made for me to see the muggles, I normally wear dress robes, thank you very much." Harry sighed. 

"Of course you do." His eyes flickered to his uncle, who was turning an alarming shade of purple. 

"What is the meaning of this, boy? Why is there another one of you-you freaks in my house? I told you to keep this away from us." 

"Actually, uncle Vernon, I'll be staying at Draco's manor for the rest of the summer. I'll be completely out of your care." Dudley was standing at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes, staring at Draco intently. 

"Who's that?" He asked numbly. 

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I would say nice to meet you, but this entire situation is quite unpleasant." Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing his new friends had. 

"We need to go upstairs, can you help me grab my things?" 

"Of course, though you could easily just use a packing charm-" 

"We're not at school, Draco." When he opened the door and shoved him inside, he suddenly felt ashamed. His room was plain, nothing but a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk, his clothes and books scattered about the space, his broom leaning in a corner, Hedwig sleeping in her cage. He felt Draco grab his wrist, looking at him intently with those sharp grey eyes of his. 

"Harry-" He was cut off when Harry leaned forward, kissing him forcefully, Draco's hand slipped off of his wrist, tangling in his messy hair, their lips moving together, tongues slipping past teeth, Harry pushed Draco backwards, falling on top of him onto the bed. The other boy gasped softly, struggling for breath as Harry kissed along his jaw, down his neck, sucking one spot softly until it turned red. He abruptly leaned back. 

"I should pack." Draco let out a ragged breath. 

"You're going to kill me, Potter." His carefully styled hair was a mess, lips red, with an adorable pink blush across his cheeks. 

"You'll die doing what you love, at the very least." 

"Snogging you?" 

"Exactly." Harry put on his glasses, putting a pile of shirts into his trunk, then a stack of books. He was already mostly done, he had so little. 

"We'll you're not wrong, this is very exciting." Draco trailed a careful finger down the other boys spine, getting close enough Harry could feel his breath. "We can do this all summer." Harry turned capturing his lips again, Draco leaned away. "My father should be here soon, we'll apparate to the manor, at least that's what he said we would do. He could have brought a portkey as well." 

"Whatever, we can do this until he arrives." 

"Harry, we should wait by the door for him." He was cut off by uncle Vernon shouting for them. Harry tucked his wand in his back pocket, picking up his trunk, Draco carrying Hedwig and his broom. 

"About time." Vernon studied Draco's suddenly dishevelled appearance, eyes widening slightly. Lucius Malfoy was standing stiffly in the doorway. 

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said as politely as he could, trying to hide his red lips. "I don't know how much Draco told you about our conversation on the train, but I am very grateful you're allowing me to stay with you this summer." Lucius caught him by surprise, smiling slightly and extending his hand to shake his. 

"It's lovely to see you again, Mr. Potter, I know all about your... situation with my son, it doesn't concern me. As long as he's happy." Vernon was bright red. 

"What situation? What in the hell are you up to, boy?" Harry smiled blithely up at him. 

"Draco is my boyfriend." He said merrily, ignoring his uncle's livid expression, grabbing Lucious Malfoy's hand, disappearing for the rest of the summer.


	2. Fred/George:Blood*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mention of suicide, death, sibling incest, also, it’s just dark in general

The air around them was dark and heavy, their heartbeats climbing together as they stood with bated breath, a scream shattered the silence they had crept through, the night was suddenly full of light. They vanished down a passage only they seemed to know of, silent as shadows, moving almost in sync. They frowned with identical, devilish lips, perfect mirrors as they moved like living ghosts through the silent halls. 

They emerged from the hidden passage carefully, one checking, the other knowing. They had a small telepathy sewing their minds together, what one saw, the other could see, with great effort they could speak to one another. The birth of twins in their world had a special type of magic. They made it to their common room with whispering footsteps, the air around them electric, vibrating between them when their found their beds. 

"George?" Fred said softly. "Are you sure it was a good idea?" Their roommates were sleeping soundly in their beds, so nothing was stopping him from answering, but he couldn't get the words out. "George?" 

"No." He finally managed. "It was a terrible idea, but I had to do it, we had to do it." 

His words forced them to look down at the blood on their hands. Their identical, freckled hands. 

"We didn't have any other choice." They had so many other choices they could have managed, choices that wouldn't have ended with death, but those choices just weren't as safe as this, not to George at least. He could feel his brother's turmoil twisting and writhing like a snake around his skull. Still, he lied. "It was the only option." 

"Scourgify." Fred mumbled, pointing his wand at their hands, the blood vanishing as though it had never existed at all. "We should get some rest, they'll realize it was us if we look exhausted." George watched his brother’s tired eyes with care, capturing his gentle gaze with ease. 

"Come here," He dragged him close, they curled together on his bed, so close they could feel each other's heartbeat, trade each other's breath, they drew closer, foreheads resting against collarbones in a curtained haven. They curled under covers and closed their eyes, as if sleep would ever come to them with the still image of that boy, his shirt stained bloody, his eyes losing light. As if they could just erase him entirely. 

–:—•—:–

"Quiet, everyone settle down please." Albus Dumbledore stood before them in the darkest robes they had ever seen him wear, expression set grim, eyes like stone. "Last night, a student died of apparent suicide." Fred looked at him carefully, guilt painting his pale face grey, his dark brown eyes lost their warmth. He looked miserable. George was hit with a sudden wave of regret and self loathing, they shouldn't have done this, he could have managed it alone, why didn't he just do it alone? "I understand this may come as a shock to many of you, but Lee Jordan was found last night, classes are cancelled for the day. We all need time to mourn. If anyone needs someone to talk to about this, see Madam Pomfrey at any time." He sat down, stone faced and drawn. 

George looked at his brother across from him, and grabbed his hand, knowing it was them others would watch, Lee's best friends, the twins that captured everyone's attention, the trickster gods of myth. Fred had tears coursing down his cheeks, and George was up in an instant, clambering over the table to pull his brother close. 

"I'm sorry." He mumbled almost silently, lips barely making a sound. He had tearless eyes and his face was set in a careful frown, pulling his brother out of the Great Hall. The moment the doors closed behind them Fred started to speak. 

"This was your idea! It was your stupid plan that I followed like an idiot, this was all you, we could have obliviated him, we could have just made it disappear!" George shook his head. 

"That's reversible, we could have messed it up, changed something that didn't need changing. Everyone would know he wasn't right and they would try to fix it. This was the only way no one would know." Fred's voice trembled when he spoke, it was small, and scared. 

"Maybe it just wasn't worth it, George. Maybe he didn't have to die just because he caught us fucking, we could have stopped." He shook his head, a cold laugh cutting through the air. 

"No, we wouldn't have stopped, Freddie, you know we wouldn't have, you know our brains are sewn together so we can't stop even if we try. This was the only way. The only way we would be safe." 

"Bullshit!" This Fred shouted instead of whispered. "You're a monster, I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. It wasn't worth it, George, and it never will be." He was cornering him against the wall, spitting words loud, like knives, like poison. "There's something inside of you that snapped, you're broken in there," His accusing finger jabbed at his brothers chest. "You're sick, and you won't get better, I know you won't." George felt his heart pound in his chest, his face flushing with warmth. He slapped Fred across the face, hard enough his hand stung, heartbeat climbing, red face burning, his eyes flooding with tears. 

"I'm sorry, I told you I was, I wish I could take it back, but I can't, and you're all I've got, Freddie. You're all I know. Please, please don't do this, don't ruin it, I gave up everything for this." His voice was a low whisper, his eyes stinging from the salt in his tears. Fred pulled him into a bone crushing hug, mindful now of the door not twenty feet away slipping open, a white face poking out. George sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him desperately, his entire body shaking. "I'm so sorry." His words were muffled by his brothers robes. 

"It wasn't your fault," Fred lied, leaning away. "We should go back to the dorm, come on Georgie." He choked on his own sobs, still trembling, still terrified his brother would push him away.

Draco Malfoy stood in the hallway, watching the twins with wide eyes, glancing at Fred’s reddening cheek. 

“Leave it alone, Malfoy.” He spat when he pulled George past, stumbling, tears dripping from miserable brown eyes. They made it to a passageway, dragged through into a tiny hidden room, ceiling low, a blanket they had shoved in the corner the closest thing to comfort in the hollow hole. 

Fred pulled George close, kissing him hard, crouching close to the floor, pressing him against the blanket. Their limbs were tangled, fitting impossibly close together, one identical body making room for the other, they were made to be together like this it seemed, pressing kisses to each other’s lips, silent apologies written across sad brown eyes, Fred could taste the tears on his brothers lips. They moved carefully, a graceless dance they had learned together, they had done this for years, at first it was like magic, showing the other new pleasures, trading kisses like sacred secrets, their hearts wrapping, tangling as much as their minds. They taught each other pleasure, and pain, and longing, they had been there for it all, and they couldn’t let go. Not if they wanted to. Not if they tried. 

They weren’t like this before, it used to be lighter, they would laugh, and fumble with each other, trading bony elbow jabs and warm kisses. They always made it fun, made it happy and bright. Now they were as hollow as this room, smiles traded for salt stained lips. It wouldn’t be like this forever, it couldn’t be, but this was all they had now. George unbuttoned Fred’s shirt, pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck, his chest, tongue tracing his collarbones, mapping constellations across freckled skin. The darkness wrapped around them tightly, heavy as their breaths, he could feel Fred’s pulse vibrate through him, he kissed the space above his heart. 

They curled together on that old blanket, George peeling off Fred’s clothes, trying to lose himself in his body, trying to forget about the blood that stained his skin, the blood his brother felt too, as surely as he had felt the life vanish from their friend’s eyes. He wanted to disappear under someone else’s skin, so he pulled his trousers off and kissed lower, biting at Fred’s hips, watching his body react, back arching upward, he grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling their lips together harshly, tugging on soft red hair, eyes slipping shut, their teeth knocking, tongues slipping past lips, he couldn’t disappear inside the other boy, he couldn’t stop seeing Lee’s twitching behind his eyes, he couldn’t get the blood off his hands. 

He pulled away, shaking from the force of his own sobs, trying to kiss along Fred’s collarbones, trying to vanish. He just wanted it to stop. 

“George,” He paused, looking at Fred with watery eyes. “Come here, stop it, you don’t have to do that. Come on.” He pulled him into his lap, letting him cry into his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry,” He could barely get the words out. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” They stayed there for what felt like hours, tangled together in their hidden little hollow, Fred running a careful hand through his hair. “I love you.”


	3. Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy:Loveless*

The first time they met was when Teddy stumbled into Albus' room looking for one of his jumpers. He had nearly leapt out of his skin at the sight of them, tangled together on his brother's mattress with their tongues down each other's throat. The stranger in his brothers bed sat bolt upright, pale eyes wide, blond hair tangled around his head. Albus wasn't much better, lips puffy, unruly black hair even more of a mess than usual. 

Teddy's messy brown curls turned hot pink, his eyes turning an electric purple so bright they almost seemed to glow. He quickly tried to escape the uncomfortable room, and the pretty stranger on the bed, tripping over his own feet, face flushing almost as pink as his hair, he threw open the door, slamming it behind him. 

"Sorry Al!" He called through it, still pink, he needed to figure out how to control this, his stupid hair, his eyes, he could shift them if he wanted, but they changed whenever he lost the tiniest shred of control over his emotions. It was irritating. He stood uncomfortably in the hallway, turning his hair back to his usual mop of caramel curls, his eyes going an icy blue, then brown, then the pale silvery green of the boy in Al's bed.

The door behind him opened, Al stepping out with red cheeks, the boy he was with almost hiding behind him. Teddy was at least a head taller than both of them. He smiled down at his little brother. 

"Teddy, I-" He shook his head. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you and blondie, between you and me, I've been shagging boys for years." Albus pulled a face. 

"That's disgusting." 

"At least you didn't see it." Teddy glanced at the stranger, his hair subconsciously shifting platinum blonde, catching those silver-green eyes with his own. "Who are you anyway?" 

"Scorpius." His voice was tiny. "M-Malfoy." Teddy raised an eyebrow, glancing at Albus with a devilish smile. 

"You really fucked yourself over with this one." The fifteen year old went bright pink. "Good luck, brother of mine." 

"Fuck off, Teddy." He smiled again, eyes swirling to Al's dark brown, dark strands of hair mingling with the platinum, his lips twisting in a way that looked almost cruel. 

"I'll do whatever I want, I have dirt on you, don't forget it." He glanced at Scorpius, who looked achingly adorable in Al's too big shirt, and winked. "If you ever get bored of him, you know where to find me, sugar." 

"Why are you always such a bastard?" He ignored his little brother’s insult, ducking into his bedroom and curling up under the covers with his phone. His heart was pounding when he closed his eyes, hiding the silver-green they wouldn't stop shifting to for months after, that strange boy still sitting behind his eyes. 

–:–•–:–

Scorpius disappeared for the rest of the summer, but the next year, it seemed Teddy couldn't go anywhere without seeing him. On his days off from work cursebreaking with Bill, he always saw him, or them, rather. Curled on the couch, kissing in the kitchen, watching movies in the study, on top of each other in the garden. It was inescapable. Teddy had abandoned the caramel hair, trading it for a faded rose pink, his eyes silvery blue instead of green. He was sitting in the living room with a book in hand when Scorpius sat down beside him. 

"Were you serious?" Teddy slid his bookmark into place, looking carefully at the boy beside him, now sixteen, taller, with fragile, angular features. He was all hard lines now, he looked cold, with a voice like money, all posh and clipped. 

"About what?" They hadn't spoken for more than a year, their eyes met, silver, green, blue, Scorpius studying him so he almost looked disinterested. 

"Finding you if I got... bored." Teddy smiled softly, almost patronizingly at the younger boy. 

"If I say I'm interested, I mean it, sugar." His voice curled around 'sugar', kissing it into the air, Scorpius looked almost nervous, taking a breath to steady himself, cheeks flaming pink. "Why?Are you bored?" His lips curled into a sarcastic smile, eyebrows raising in mock sympathy. "Albus wouldn't be very happy to hear that." 

"He's too sweet, it's boring." Scorpius looked unsure of the words even as he spoke them, but Teddy didn't care about that, he had other concerns. Like the way Scorpius looked with his eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip between his teeth. 

"You think I'm not sweet? Awe, that's adorable." Teddy's voice slipped low. "I don't do," His expression twisted, lips curling downward in disgust. "Relationships. So if that's what you were looking for, don't get your hopes too high. I just like fucking," His voice got sugary sweet. "I don't do feelings." He felt almost cold, after seeing Albus and Scorpius play house, cooking together, sleeping in the same bed, kissing instead of shagging, but that just wasn't him. He couldn't handle that, it was too overwhelming. "And I don't do couple shit, you and lover boy moaning around the house is the opposite of what I like."

"That sounds so..." Scorpius looked at him with soft, childish eyes. "Lonely. Cold. I don't know, it doesn't sound like it makes you happy, Teddy." He rolled his eyes, putting the book in his hand on the coffee table, looking at Scorpius with dead eyes. 

"I'm not lonely." 

"Just loveless." He shrugged. 

"That's how I like it." Teddy looked at him, his eyes turning a delicate pink that matched his hair, watching Scorpius shift. 

"Can you change everything? With that?" He asked softly, Teddy nodded. 

"Everything." He watched Scorpius swallow hard, glancing at his trousers, like he wouldn't notice. "Naughty bastard, yes, even my cock. Didn't think you'd be this into it, if I'm honest." The boy next to him was alarmingly red, his eyes faded again, back to pale silver-blue, Scorpius watched him with an unfamiliar, hungry look in his eyes. 

"I didn't either." He whispered, watching Teddy lean closer, breathing softly, hovering near his lips, unmoving. 

"You're gonna have to decide what you want right now, Malfoy, I'm not choosing for you." He whispered back, he could feel Scorpius' soft breath cut off, he froze, eyes wide with panic. He shut them hard, and pressed their lips together. Teddy instantly grabbed at his jaw, leaning toward him, lips parting, heart racing, their kiss was searing, straddling him to the back of the couch, tongues moving delicately past lips, breathing sharp, his hands grabbing for Scorpius, grabbing for his soft blond hair. 

He leaned away abruptly, standing up as though nothing had happened, picking his book up off the coffee table, smiling at Scorpius, devilish lips betrayed by uncontrollable hair and eyes, both an electric pink. 

"See you around." He could hear Scorpius breathing heavy, then standing and stalking up the stairs behind him, he wasn't expecting to be slammed against the wall in the stairwell, Scorpius dragging him down by his collar to kiss him again, tugging at his clothes, his hair, mouth warm and insistent on his, lips softer than he thought they would be. There was a soft intake of breath above them, Teddy's eyes flew open, hair that stupid electric pink, his brother on the staircase above them, eyes full of shock and anger. 

"Al-"

"Are you kidding me? Why do you always do this? It not even just to me. Find someone your own age, fucking creep." 

"He wanted me." Teddy said simply. "More than you, apparently." 

"Bastard!" Albus grabbed for him, he dodged and ran up the last few steps on the stairs, casually crossing his arms, leaning against the wall, studying Albus with pity in cold eyes. 

"Calm down, trying to fight me will just piss off dad." Albus had his lips twisted into an ugly sneer, his eyebrows furrowed, cheeks red with anger and embarrassment. 

"He's not even your dad, not really, you know that, don't you? Your dad was a jobless werewolf that shagged Sirius Black behind your mother's back." Teddy's expression twisted ugly, hair turning pitch black, he took a step forward, hands curling to fists at his sides. He didn’t look calm and hazy, his elvish features were all alien now, cold with anger, his lips, so often twisted in a smirk, were a hard line. "You're just like him, you're a lazy, terrified, little monster that doesn't know when to bloody-" Teddy spat in his face. Albus stopped, looking at him with wide eyes, the glob of saliva dripping down his cheek. 

“You’re the scared one, Al, I can’t believe you don’t see it.” He said, voice soft and sweet, dripping with poorly hidden anger. “You’re just a terrified little boy hiding in his daddy’s shadow like it’s your only goddamn home. It’s pathetic.” 

"It’s alright, Albus." Scorpius finally spoke behind him, looking at him with those fragile silver-green eyes. "I want him." 

"He's twenty three, Scorp," Albus wiped the spit from his cheek. "You're not even of age! He's a real adult, he's got a job and a girlfriend-"

"Victoire isn't my girlfriend." 

"I caught you shagging, what do you mean she's not your bloody girlfriend?" Albus had wide eyes, lips parted slightly. 

"I've never had a girlfriend, Al. It was just a shag, honestly, you don't have to marry everything you stick your prick in." He grabbed for Scorpius' hand, pulling him up the rest of the stairs. "Now if you'd kindly excuse us, I have an important arrangement with young Malfoy here." 

"You're bloody disgusting, Lupin." 

"Same to you, Potter." He shut the door behind him, shaking his head. "Honestly, he acts as though he wouldn't expect this from me, when I've gotten all of James' girls in the sheets." 

"Is that what I am, Al's boy?" Scorpius asked softly, looking at him with a bit of disappointment. 

"I told you this didn't mean anything, Scorpius, I don't know why you're getting upset. These were the terms you agreed to, no relationship, no feelings, no love." He took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor, he grabbed Scorpius by the belt loops, pulling their hips together. "You said you wanted me," he growled sharply. "Prove it." 

Scorpius grabbed at his bare shoulders, feeling them under light fingertips, dragging his palms over his chest, looking up at Teddy from under long eyelashes, blond as his hair. He stepped closer, hands going round to his back, getting up on tiptoes to kiss him. Teddy carefully picked him up, carrying him to his bed, it was bigger than Al's, Scorpius noticed when he was pressed against the duvet, and the entire room was spotless, even the bed was made perfectly. He was distracted from his thoughts by Teddy's warm body on top of him, his mouth on his, the taste of cigarettes he hadn't smoked, hot tongue darting past his lips. Teddy got on hands and knees above him, looking down at him with soft eyes. Scorpius reached out a delicate, long fingered hand, catching a curl of blond hair, tucking it behind Teddy's ear, he noticed something odd, they matched, white blond hair and silver-green eyes. 

"Why do you do that?" Teddy frowned, leaning down to trace Scorpius' jaw with harsh kisses. 

"Do what?" He asked, dragging his tongue down his neck, pressing warm, open mouthed kisses all down his throat, sucking harshly above his collarbone.

"Change-" He choked on his words when Teddy bit at his other collarbone, making a tiny, embarrassing little sound. "Change to, um, match me." 

"Because I think you're beautiful." Teddy was red, unbuttoning his shirt with clumsy fingers. "So I steal the bits of you that I like best. It's a bad habit, I guess." 

"Your eyes are always silver lately, your hair is blonde and pink, is that my fault?" Teddy laughed against his skin, looking up at him, one eye bright pink, one eye silver-green, they flickered to brown, then electric blue. 

"Obviously it's my fault, I can control it most of the time." 

"What do you look like without all of it, really? I'm curious." Teddy sighed, letting go of all of his layers of switching he kept up, hair short and mousy brown, eyes going wide and coffee coloured, freckles covering pale cheeks, jawline softening, he was delicate now, doll like and pretty. Without all his harsh lines and strong features he looked younger than he was. Scorpius exhaled softly and dragged their lips together, kissing all over his pink cheeks, the button nose he'd gotten from his mother, hand running through the straight hair his father had given him. He was taller than he had been before, at least six foot four, with awkward limbs and strong hands. 

"Satisfied?" Teddy murmured against his skin. "I feel proper naked right now." Scorpius grabbed at his jaw, looking at his blossom lips and doll eyes with a careful smile. Teddy flushed deep red, pale skin flooding with colour, he had a tiny scar on his top lip, it was the only familiar thing about his appearance. He shifted again, back to normal, hiding delicate features with much harsher ones, jawline getting sharper, hair going back to messy pale pink curls. He got to mouthing along Scorpius' collarbones, forcefully tearing at his shirt until he pulled it off. 

"Just a second, I've gotta get my belt." Teddy watched him with hard eyes as he fumbled with the buckle, pulling off his trousers. Scorpius kissing across his tattoos when he got his legs free, laughing when he bumped his nose against his elbow, kissing the moon phases scattered down his arm, tongue dancing over a lonely crescent moon by his wrist, tracing a star in the empty space beside it. 

Teddy's hair shot electric pink when Scorpius trailed onto his chest, down, to his nipples, he took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, teeth catching it slightly when he leaned away, mouth closing over the other one, Teddy made a soft little noise in the back of his throat Scorpius looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. 

"Fuck, Scorp." He pressed the other boy against the mattress, tangling their hands together, kissing him incredibly gently, gone were the careless touches he'd had before, his hands were soft in the other boys hair, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, all while holding him like he was made of glass, careful and patient with every touch. Scorpius pulled him back against him when he tried to move away, holding his head close against his chest, so Teddy could hear every one of his too-fast heartbeats. 

"I feel like you have no idea what you're doing to me." He was breathless. "I want you inside me, Teddy." He whispered, watching the other boys cheeks flush dark red. Scorpius reached over a careful hand to fiddle with one of Teddy's piercings, hoping the other boy wouldn't notice the trembling in his fingertips. "I want to feel you for days."

"God, your bloody mouth," Teddy dragged their bodies back together, kissing him hard, pulling off his trousers and knocking teeth with the boy under him. He didn't seem to care, tugging off Scorpius' underwear with steady hands, looking at him with wide eyes, cock hard under his boxers. "You're so beautiful." He very nearly sighed it, running a shaking hand through tangled pink hair, straddling his hips, Scorpius grabbed at his cock through the thin fabric of the underwear, watching Teddy's hips jerk toward him, eyes going wide. 

"Take them off." He said shortly, watching him do exactly that, Scorpius reached toward him, pulling him back on top, laughing when his hair brushed against his neck, giggling softly as the boy above him slid away with an impish smile. "I love this." He gestured between them, grabbing playfully at Teddy's hard cock. "And this." 

"No feelings, Malfoy." Teddy muttered, grabbing at his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube, handing it to Scorpius with his blue eyes harder than they had been before. 

"I know, I just like fooling around with you." Teddy's eyes softened slightly, then he looked at him with a dangerous expression, eyeing the lube in his hands. 

"Cover my fingers, sugar," His voice was slower than it should be, velvety and warm. Scorpius felt his mouth go dry. He coated his hands in lube, smearing it over Teddy's fingers,, to the knuckle. He looked into the other boys eyes, they were dark, his pupils almost swallowing the blue entirely. Teddy curled down, pushing a finger into Scorpius, slowly working circles. "You're so fucking pretty like this." When his direction shifted, another finger stretching him open, the lube rolled out of Scorpius' hand, clattering to the floor as he grabbed a fist full of Teddy's perfect duvet in his perfect room, with his perfect fingers up inside him. 

"Fuck,” He groaned softly, Teddy smirking, making careful eye contact when he curled his fingers, Scorpius calling out. 

"Shh." Teddy pressed a hand over his mouth. "My parents warded against silencing charms when they bought the place, be quiet." 

"T-Teddy, fuck..." He bit down on his bottom lip, swallowing a moan. "...you" his eyes slipped shut when Teddy's fingers slid out of him, he couldn't fight off the desperate moan that slipped past his lips. 

"If you'd like." Teddy reached to grab the lube off the immaculate floor, coating his cock and kissing Scorpius slow. He saw the pack of Lucky Strikes on the bedside table, the only thing out of place in the perfect room, those were the cigarettes he could taste on Teddy's tongue. 

Teddy looked at him, grabbing the pack off the table and taking out a smoke, tucking it behind his ear. He smiled wickedly, like god and the devil all at once. He ran a careful fingertip down Scorpius' jaw, kissing him quickly. 

"For later." He whispered, pressing another kiss to his lips before he started pushing into him. Scorpius grabbed at his shoulders, eyes slipping shut, blinking fast so Teddy couldn't see him tear up. He tried to relax, melting against the mattress, letting himself adjust to the feeling of being so full, so desperate, and aching, and hard. 

"Move," He said, and Teddy did, slowly a first, then when Scorpius looked at him with wet lips parted, eyes fluttering open and closed, back arching off the mattress, he got faster. "Fuck, Teddy..." He pulled the older boy closer, pressing their mouths together. It was wet, and messy, noses bumping into cheeks, hot breath against the others lips, Scorpius tugging on his tangled hair, nails scratching down his back. "Faster, please, please..." He felt every movement, then a jolt of pleasure, his eyes slipping shut. "God I love your cock." Teddy laughed breathlessly above him, face red. 

"I love yours too, sugar." He was getting clumsier with his every movement, looking at him with warm eyes. Scorpius had never felt this good fucking someone, Teddy was sweet enough, warm and kind with careful touches when he needed them. He paid attention, he was all fragile touches and hot lips, and soft pink curls tickling at his skin. "I-I'm close." Teddy's free hand wrapped around him, letting him fuck into his fist as he came, repeating his name like a mantra. He felt him get up, feeling empty and cold, and achingly hard. Then he watched his red lips kiss across his thighs, sucking a hickey onto his stomach. 

"Teddy, fuck, Teddy, god-" he couldn't stop his voice from raising, loud moans filling the perfect room, with Teddy's perfect mouth closing around his cock. He came down the others boys throat, almost shouting. He was buzzing, sleepy and warm, spent. 

"Get up here." He kissed Teddy sloppily, trying to catch his breath, nudging up the duvet to curl up under it. He watched the pretty boy beside him reach up, pulling the cigarette from behind his ear, lighting it and taking a lazy looking drag. He looked so beautiful sprayed on top of the covers, naked, sucking smoke into his lungs, hair tangled, chest still flushed red. 

"You're so fucking pretty." He kissed the back of Teddy's hand sleepily, letting him put his cigarette between his lips. 

"Breathe, sugar." He did, swallowing the smoke and blowing it in the other boys face, laughing softly. Teddy grinned at him, pulling him onto his lap, kissing him slowly, his tongue tasted like Lucky Strikes, his heartbeat filled the perfect room, smoke dancing in the air around them, Teddy leaning away to puff on his cigarette, handing it to Scorpius. 

He held a smoke like it was an extension of him, but Scorp held it like a live wire, careful and delicate, placing it between rosy lips, the afternoon light turning them both golden. 

"We should do this again sometime." Scorpius rolled off of him, opening a drawer, it was full of neatly folded shirts, perfect hospital lines, arranged by colour. He pulled a Mitski shirt on, it was too big, but he didn't care, sitting cross legged at the end of the bed in another boy's t-shirt, with another boy's cigarette smoke in his lungs. 

"You like her?" He gestured at the white shirt, BURY ME AT MAKE OUT CREEK written in red across the chest. 

"Kind of." Scorpius traced a fingertip over the clean sheets, sitting on the dirty duvet. 

"You don't regret it?" He sounded fragile then, voice shaky, thought he tried to hide it.

"Listening to Mitski?" He asked softly, watching Teddy smile nervously, shaking his head. 

"Being with me." Scorpius rolled his eyes, looking at him carefully, delicately taking the cigarette from between his fingers. 

"No, why would I?" He put it to his lips, taking a measured breath, breathing out slow, he closed his eyes, feeling the sun on his skin through glass, and the warmth between his legs. 

"You've mostly been in relationships before, right? Nothing casual. I've had people get really upset, crying and everything, I just want to make sure you're okay." Scorpius opened his eyes, handing Teddy the cigarette with a smile. 

"I'm fine, don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy’s favourite Mitski song is I Don’t Smoke, Scorpius likes Last Words of a Shooting Star best
> 
> Also, Teddy was aromantic in this one but may not be in future oneshots.


	4. James Potter/Sirius Black: Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius taste test a love potion.

“You think she’ll notice this time?” James was staring at Lily Evans, mooning over her same as he had since fourth year, his hazel eyes bright, wondering, like he was seeing a clear sky at night, like it was the first time in decades he’d seen the stars. 

It made Sirius feel a little sick to his stomach. 

“I don’t doubt she’ll notice, Jamie, whether she likes it is the real question. You’re shit at getting her attention the right way.” He really was, he’d tried and failed to ask her on a date at least twelve times. Sirius knew this would be the thirteenth. Evans wasn’t one for second chances, never mind thirteenth ones. Of course she wouldn’t like it. 

“Fuck off, Pads, what do you know?” 

“At least I can get a girlfriend.” James punched him in the arm, and, yeah, Sirius supposed he deserved that. 

“You don’t get girlfriends, you get quick shags, there’s a difference. Just because Lily isn’t a slag doesn’t mean she isn’t worth chasing, she’s just more work than your birds, pads.” 

“Getting a girlfriend shouldn’t be a full time job. Maybe she just doesn’t like you, you’ve given her more than enough reason to hate you, actually.” James flipped him the bird, going back to his favourite pastime, staring at poor Evans as she did her potions work. 

Sirius managed to make their potion, which was supposed to be a creamy cerulean, turn a murky, bubbling grey-green, and was desperately trying to figure out where he had fucked up, when the first firework went off. It was right above Evans head, the bright, cheery yellow making her look golden, her copper hair shining in a way that even Sirius had to admit made her look quite pretty. He probably would’ve gone after her already if James hadn’t so clearly staked his claim on her. Her brilliant emerald eyes found James immediately, a scowl souring her looks. He winked at her, turning to their potion, adding a few flakes of mermaid scale, the potion swirling to the right shade of blue, texture slipping to a thinner, creamy consistency. 

“How the hell did you know that?” Sirius had been pouring over the book for the past ten minutes trying to work out what he’d done wrong. 

“Dad’s super into potions, thought you knew that, you’ve seen his lab. Honestly, you’re getting foggier over the years, Pads. Could be old age.” Sirius spun his wand, shooting sparks at his idiotic best friend.

“I knew, you’ve just always been a bit dense, figured you didn’t inherit his affinity.” 

“Fuck off, Sirius.” And he did, leaving James to stare at his lady-love as pink fireworks filled the air, letting his messy long hair out of its bun, catching a pretty Ravenclaw staring at him, he raised an eyebrow, smiling at her warmly, watching her flush a delicate shade of pink. He abandoned their potion, sitting on the edge of the girl’s table, trying to maintain his composure best he could, meeting her light brown eyes with his silvery ones. 

“What’s your name, love?” 

“Siaph, you can call me Sia if you’d like.” She didn’t shift away from him when he leaned a little closer, a good sign. 

“I’m Sirius, guess you were named after a star too, then?” 

“I know who you are.” Sia said, cheeks still pink, pale blonde hair falling out of her braid, framing her face prettily, she was really quite nice to look at. “Everyone does.” 

“You know me, but I don’t know much of anything about you, wanna have lunch by the lake with me today? We can get to know each other a little better.” She blushed again, rosy lips pulling into a lovely smile. 

“Yes, that would be wonderful.” Sirius smiled at her, carefully taking one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips, kissing the silver ring on her middle finger with a wink. 

“See you then, Siaph.” He looked up and turned, meeting Slughorn’s evil little eyes, giving him a little wave, sitting down next to James, who had no doubt just been soundly rejected. 

“She said no.” James said miserably, messy hair hiding his face, forehead resting on their table. 

“Better luck next time, mate. I just got a lunch date, so you’ll have to make your own plans for moping this afternoon.” James shot upright, looking at Sirius with wide hazel eyes. Sirius didn’t know why James didn’t just give up on Lily, he was a good looking bloke, who could do with a shag. Sirius had heard him in the showers more than once this week, and it was getting a bit irritating. 

“How’d you manage that?” Sirius grinned, clapping a hand on James shoulder twice. 

“The blonde girl, Ravenclaw, quite pretty, she was actually interested. That’s how I managed it.” Sirius felt a hand on his own shoulder. Slughorn. 

“Your potion needs a good rescuing, my boy, let me fix it up for you so we can have a little whiff before we go. Yes?” Sirius nodded hastily, not in the mood to fix the stupid love potion. Slughorn had it shimmering warm pink in a few moments, leaving to help Amelia Bones, the air filling with the scent of leather, wet wool, and rain. 

“Jesus, Sirius, you couldn’t have gone a little lighter with the cologne?” James was barely paying attention, staring mournfully at Lily. “You’re all I can bloody smell, you and Lily’s perfume, I guess.” 

“James, mate,” Sirius’ throat felt dry, a bit embarrassed on his best friend’s behalf . “I’m not wearing cologne today, that’s the amortentia.” James looked up at him quickly, going bright red. 

“Not how I thought you’d find out, if I’m honest.” James didn’t even look all that flustered, just a bit sad. “Sorry.” 

“Jamie, mine smells like your bloody quidditch kit.”

“What?” 

“It smells like your quidditch kit, you idiot.” Their voices were low, looking at the sparkling potion with curious eyes. 

“What’d you reckon it’s like under it? You always hear about how dangerous it is.” 

“Dunno mate, have a go if you’re up to it.” James dipped the tip of his finger in, sucking it into his mouth, pupils immediately blowing wide, black swallowing the hazel almost completely, face flushing pink. 

“Sirius, bottle a bit of that, please.” He did, taking a little vial, corking it and shoving it in his robes, he wouldn’t say no to James when his voice was shaking like that, teetering between steady and completely ragged. “Fuck, that’s strong. I would get on my knees right here for you Siri, I really would.” 

Sirius flipped to the page about the potions effects, reading over it completely. It sounded insane, so controlling it probably should’ve be outlawed ages ago, and James was under it right now, and, as Sirius kept reading, under his control completely. James belonged to him utterly until the potion wore off. 

“This is insane, Jamie.” 

“I know, I’m on it, if you haven’t noticed. I think I’d have a better idea.” The bell went for second period and James grabbed his hand, pulling him to their dorm, slamming the door shut behind them, spelling it shut. No one would open that door but him. His eyes were alien, not James’ eyes, hungry and desperate and so clearly in love with him it was hard to look at them. 

Sirius knew when the potion wore off, he could see it in James’ body, his posture, his hands loosening from the fists they had curled into, pupils shrinking back to normal, the soft gold in his eyes welcome. 

“You alright, Jamie?” James’ eyes went dark. 

“Your turn.” He shoved his hand down Sirius’ robes, pulling out the little pink vial. “Just a little, Pads, I want you to feel it too.” Sirius didn’t do just a little, he never had, he didn’t dip a fingertip, he downed the whole bottle. “Goddamnit Sirius, why’d you do that? Why do you have to make everything harder than it has to be?” Sirius could feel the potion, warm in his stomach, he knew he would lose his rational thought in a moment, he would be consumed by pure infatuation, pure adoration. 

“Jamie?” He felt it in his veins now, warm and icy at the same time, creeping up his neck, into his skull. 

Then the whole world went away, it was like he got tunnel vision, all he could see was James, his warm eyes, his tangles of messy hair, his dark brown skin. 

“Are you alright, Sirius?” The sound of his voice went straight through to his dick, then to his head, echoing around. 

“What do you want me to be?” Sirius looked at him hungrily, the vial slipping out his hands, falling to the floor, shattering against the stones. “I can be anything you want, touch me, please, touch me, Jamie I love you, kiss me Jamie.” Sirius grabbed for his love, holding him in his arms, in his hands, pressing their lips together frantically. James shoved him away. 

“Sirius stop.” He didn’t want to, but he felt a strong compulsion to do everything James said, like he had a second skeleton under his own, one that James controlled. He was just a puppet with human skin, and he didn’t care. “You shouldn’t have drank the whole thing, Sirius. What were you thinking?” 

“I want you so bad, Jamie, I needed this. I needed to blame it on something. Just touch me, James, fuck me, please, please Jamie.” 

“This is the potion, Sirius, it’s not you.” James shook his head, leaning even farther away, when he took a step back, Sirius felt like there was a knife twisting in his chest. He collapsed with a cry of pain, James lurched forward. 

The pain abruptly vanished. He sat up carefully, looking at James with wide, wondrous silver eyes. He was sure he looked exactly how James always looked when he was daydreaming about Lily. He didn’t care, he just wanted James on top of him. 

“This is so cool.” Sirius stood shakily. “When you get too far it actually hurts, really bad.” 

“Let’s just go to madam Pomfrey, she can get you an antidote. I don’t like this, Siri.” Sirius shook his head. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Sirius didn’t wait for an answer, kissing James properly this time, not like he had before, when he had just slammed their lips together. Now he was careful, lips moving slowly, tongue on James’ bottom lip, delicately licking into his mouth, their bodies slotting together, Sirius sucking James’ bottom lip into his mouth, catching between his teeth, letting go, tongues touching, sharing little sparks of electricity. This didn’t feel like a potion anymore. This felt real. 

James was finally warming up to him, shoulders still tense under his hands. At least his mouth was soft, moving with his, his breath leaving his mouth in little gasps, shuddering and warm under his touch. James was his best friend in the world, but sometimes it felt like he was miles away, stuck with Evans on some planet far away from him. He had never felt closer than he did then, their lips slipping over each other’s, slotting together like pieces of a puzzle. 

Sirius leaned away, looking at James’ his eyes were still closed, lips parted to take tentative breaths, chest heavy. He realized the potion had disappeared with their kiss, with those little sparks of magic that had crackled between them. 

“Jamie?” Sirius ran a careful hand through his dark curls, the unruly mess of hair almost catching on his rings. “Potions gone.” James eyes flew open, the other boys hand still in his hair, hazel eyes wide and curious. 

“What does that mean? That it went away like that?” Sirius shrugged, hand curling around James’ jaw, fingers tracing over the sharp line of it, up on his cheekbones, his pale hand so white against the other boys dark brown skin, his silver rings standing out like day-glow in a black room. 

“I don’t know.” James looked at him through his golden, wire rimmed glasses, smiling impishly at him. 

“Guess we’ll have to figure it out.” Then they were kissing again, softly, pressing so close together their bodies could merge to one and they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. Pressing blazing, burning touches into their skin, hearts beating fast, stomachs flooding with butterflies, with stormy, electric skies, kisses full of that same electricity, sparks burning every time they touched, their magic bubbling out of their bodies, like they were children, unable to control the magic they’d had their entire lives. It sat on their skin like glitter, magical, searing kisses binding them together, hands with prayers on every fingertip, pouring worship into mortal bodies. 

“I guess it means I don’t need a potion to love you.” He smiled, looking at James with warmth in his cold grey eyes.

“Thank god we didn’t skip potions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an ultra long fred weasley/lee jordan/george weasley oneshot im also writing right now, which im really excited to post !!! stay tuned, it should be up in the next couple days


End file.
